Together
by daisygirl101
Summary: *Based on Pitfall: The Lost Expedition* Pitfall Harry and Nicole are ready to head home from their long trip in the Peruvian jungles. Not only do they have to make it through some physical damage, but emotional too. Good thing they have each other. First Pitfall fanfic, PitfallxNicole Oneshot


Ok, not something I typically right for, and I doubt this is something ANYONE reads, but I just finished playing Pitfall: The Lost Expedition on PS2 for like the 10th time and I think Pitfall and Nicole are just adorable. I have NEVER read another Pitfall fanfic in my life, let alone on this site. So I receive the honor of writing the first Pitfall fanfic to be on this site and that alone is pretty cool (: And I wanted to read something cute with PitfallxNicole, so I gave up searching and wrote my own to read.

Yes. I'm pathetic.

This is post Pitfall: The Lost Expedition.

Pitfall: The Lost Expedition © Activision

* * *

Nicole finished packing up her things and sighed. Her adventures in the Peruvian jungle put quite an experience on her. The news of her father's death hurt, but the finding of Pitfall certainly didn't. Well, maybe not at first, but it didn't hurt now. She was glad they crossed paths and were now working together as a couple. She smiled at him from across their camp, which was slowly being demolished. Their pilot was able to radio for help and have another plane come and get them. The plane was to arrive tomorrow, but it would be a few miles from their current campsite, and they didn't want to risk missing their only flight out of here.

Dr. Bittenbinder attempted to put a box onto the Gizmo 85, their truck, but Nicole stopped him before he could do any more damage to his already broken arm.

"Here, let me give you a hand," she offered and took the box from him. He smiled and nodded his thanks before turning back to camp. Nicole went to place the box, but found she was a tad bit too short to reach. She sighed. She was by no means a quitter. Nicole kept reaching and reaching until she felt the box lift from her hands and up into the Gizmo 85. She could feel someone standing behind her as they entwined their fingers with her now free fingers. She smiled. "Thanks Harry." He hugged her waist, now placing her own hands on her stomach.

"No problem gorgeous." He moved to kiss her cheek before going back to work with the camp take down. She smiled and decided on helping take down a tent instead of lifting. Nicole pulled the stakes out of the ground one by one, then began to take down the tent in minutes. She rolled it up expertly. She carried it over to the Gizmo 85, once again finding her height a problem. Pitfall walked over next to her. "Here, let me give you a boost and you can sit up there and I'll hand you stuff to place. Mmk?" She nodded and smiled. He clasped his hands together and she placed a foot on them. Harry pushed her up and onto their truck. After finding a somewhat comfortable way to sit, she accepted the tent from him and tied it down.

They kept this process up until everyway was loaded onto the truck. There were now five of them that needed to fit into that truck: Leech, Bittenbinder, Harry, Nicole, and Mole, the demolitions expert. Mole offered to drive, and Leech said he could fly far enough with his gadgets, which only made Harry chuckle. Bittenbinder rode in the passenger seat, and Harry squeezed himself between the two of them, letting Nicole rest in his lap. She kept both arms slung around his neck and he kept his around her waist, almost acting as a seatbelt for her. While they rode to their plane site, Nicole noticed the cuts and bruises on Harry now. He had more than she remembered him having. She promised herself that she'd question him about it and treat them later, when they were alone.

A bump in the rode made Nicole jump back to life, therefore making Harry tighten his grip on her as if the fear of losing her once more was taking over him. He placed a light kiss on her exposed shoulder.

"You ok?" She nodded and smiled. He returned a mischievous smile, his favorite kind of smile. She tried not to focus on the wounds on his face and instead looked ahead at the road. This didn't go unnoticed by Pitfall, but he decided not to bring it up.

They arrived at their one night campsite and decided to pitch just two tents. Harry and Nicole in one, Leech, Mole, and Bittenbinder in the other. Once the tents were up, fruit was offered to anyone who was hungry, since dinner was kind of limited. Nicole opted for a mango while Harry skipped out on food. He offered to take the first watch, a request no one denied him. He sat and looked up at the trees and few stars he could see through the trees and everyone else slipped into a tent for bed. Well, almost everyone.

"How did you get that bruise on your cheek?"

"Which one? The left or right?" Pitfall asked, not bother to face her as she sat down next to him. Before he'd said anything, she only saw one. Nicole reached her hand out and turned his head to see the bruise on the other side too. All the while Harry avoided her gaze.

"Both." He sighed a heavy sigh.

"It's a long story babe. I don't know if I should tell it to you before a long plane ride tomorrow," he replied, leaning back on his palms and stargazing to the best of his ability.

"Tell me. I'm all ears," she replied, wanting to know what had happened to leave such dark marks on her boyfriend.

"This one," he pointed to the right side of his face, "came from St. Claire. And this one," he pointed to left bruise, "came from fighting a giant demon jaguar. There we go. Enough said." She raised an eyebrow clearly not amused.

"Giant demon jaguar. I should've known. And St. Claire? When did he have hands on you?" Nicole asked.

"While you were with Pusca, I had a plan to obtain all four artifacts. I was going to get myself captured, then steal the artifact from his camp. I should've known it came with a price."

"He tortured you, didn't he?" He looked at her sadly. "What did he do to you to break you like this?"

"I'm not broken. Don't say that. I was whipped before he punched me. He kept asking me questions I refused to answer about the artifacts and my belongings. He kicked my stomach a couple of times, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've been through worse," he finished.

"I'm sorry." Nicole leaned her head on his shoulder and laced their fingers together on one hand. He leaned his head on top of hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bug fly by and land on Harry's torso. When she brushed it off, he hissed lightly, but heavily enough for Nicole to catch it. She sat back up. "Does that hurt?"

"Nikki, I'm fine."

"Does it hurt?"

"No." She didn't believe him at all. She moved herself to sit in front of him and unbuttoned the green shirt he had on. He didn't protest, but refused to look at her. After the buttons were undone, she rolled up the white shirt slowly, revealing a dark mark over his stomach that made Nicole's eyes widen and her own stomach hurt. Harry still didn't look at her.

"Harry, this is bad. You may have a broken rib." He shrugged.

"Oh well."

"Oh well? No. I'm getting the first aid kit right now. Don't you dare move." He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She ran back toward the truck and dug through their gear before finding what she was looking for.

"It's just a rib, Nikki. There's not much you can do for it," Harry said. She ignored him still.

"Just hold still." He complied as she ran a bandage around his ribcage a few times, wincing and hissing every now and then. She bit her own lip every time he made a sound of pain, knowing that it was sort of her own fault that he had these markings. She taped off the bandage and he gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, I'm not done with you." Harry gave a raised eyebrow as she rolled his shirt back down, but left the green one unbuttoned.

"What're you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that I clean the blood off your head, genius," Nicole replied. He sighed.

"Nikki, I told you a hundred times. I'm fine."

"You know I actually do care about your wellbeing." He smiled at her.

"I know you do Nikki. It's just that I've suffered worse and I'll be ok," Pitfall told her. She still continued to wet a cotton ball and start cleaning the blood off his head. He patiently waited for her to finish. She threw the cotton ball back into the first aid kit and closed it, letting Harry know she was done with his wounds for now. She placed a light kiss over the cut on his head and one on the bruises on each cheek. He smiled warmly in return. She sat back down where she was earlier and placed her head on his shoulder. He felt her skin against his. "You're freezing Nikki. Aren't you cold?" She shrugged.

"A bit I guess." Harry made her sit up for a minute. She got up and looked at him with a confused expression. He shrugged off his backpack before his green shirt. He held the green shirt out to her, and, hesitantly at first, she slipped her arms inside. He unrolled the sleeves on her and she instantly felt warmer. He buttoned just one of the buttons on the front and smiled at her. He now wore just his white t-shirt, which defined his figure well. "Thank you," Nicole finally said.

"No problem. You look good in it," Pitfall said with a smile. She once again placed her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her, placing a kiss on her head. He rubbed her back with his thumb gently and sighed.

"Hmm?"

"I just can't believe I lost you and gained you all in one day. You had me so worried," he said.

"How did you save me?" Nicole asked him.

"I kissed you," Harry replied. She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were gone for good when I came back from El Dorado. You just laid there, lifeless on the ground. I thought it was all over."

"Harry…"

"I've hung over bottomless pits, experienced dark magic, had TNT thrown at me, climbed mountains, and been threatened by a giant demon jaguar, but never have I been so scared in all my life when I saw you there." She clasped their hands together and squeezed.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere Harry. I promise. I'm right here." She kissed and nuzzled his neck comfortingly. He held her tightly with his left arm while his right hand stayed together with her left. He let go of her hand and brought his hand up to place under her chin. He turned her head towards him and slowly kissed her lips. It started out slow and sweet, but eventually led to more tongue and spit between them. Harry kept a hand on the back of her head, tangled in her blonde hair while her hand was on his cheek lightly enough not to hurt his bruised face. When the need for air was too great they split apart, panting and gasping for oxygen.

"Thanks Nikki," Harry said to her. She smiled. Bittenbinder came out of his tent.

"Ok you two, I think your watch is up. Let's go, back to bed," the doctor said as he came over. He was slowly becoming a father to Nicole now that they had confirmation of his death, though Pitfall knew Bittenbinder wouldn't interrupt the relationship between him and Nicole. Bittenbinder liked Harry, and Harry knew that.

Pitfall stood first and then helped Nicole up. He didn't let go of her hand as they walked to the tent. Bittenbinder watched them go with a smile, as they whispered between each other and laughed. He gave Harry his approval, but he figured Harry knew that. Ever since Bittenbinder found out about Nicole's father's death, he decided he would step in if she needed anything. But it looked like Harry was all she needed at this point.

Harry lied down on his mat and threw a blanket over himself and Nicole. She snuggled up to him, still wearing his green shirt. Her head was on his chest and she slept on her stomach. Both of his arms were around her waist as she slept peacefully. He too soon drifted into a calm sleep.

He was awoken suddenly when Nicole sat up quickly, panting and gasping. He sat up with her and wrapped an arm around her immediately.

"Hey, are you ok?" Pitfall asked gently.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. Lemme just catch my breath," Nicole said while breathing heavily. He pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Pusca was alive. He came after you. I couldn't reach you in time. You looked just like… just like my dad…" A few tears dared to escape her eyes. Harry wiped away the few tears gently.

"It's ok. Everything is ok. I'm here," Harry said, trying to comfort her. She nodded slowly until her breath began to calm down a bit. He buried his head into her hair and kissed the top of her head. He wrapped an arm around Nicole and rubbed her arms slowly and comfortingly. She leaned into his gentle touch. He began to lay the two of them back down. "I'll be here and awake with you until you can go back to sleep, ok?" She nodded and gripped his shirt with one hand, pulling him as close as possible. She curled herself into a ball and buried herself in Harry's chest. He kept both his arms tightly around her waist to protect her from her nightmares the best as possible. He made sure she was warm enough before letting her close her eyes and return to sleep. Once she fell asleep, he soon followed.

Nicole woke up hours later, sitting comfortably on something- rather, _someone. _She opened her eyes slowly, adjusting to the light. Why did it feel like she was moving? She looked up to see Harry looking to his right at something. It looked like a window to her.

"Well well, look who decided to wake up," Harry said with a smirk. Nicole gazed around. Was this a plane? "You wouldn't get up this morning, so I just hung onto you- literally- all morning. You're kinda like a little monkey." Her head snapped back to Harry. This was complete déjà vu, being on his lap like this during a plane ride. She smiled.

"Sorry. I can be a bit of a heavy sleeper when I'm tired." He smirked and nuzzled her nose with his own.

"No problem babe. I'm just glad you got some sleep after last night."

"I guess you'd like your shirt back?" Nicole asked in reference to the green shirt of his she still wore. He smirked.

"You can wear it as long as you'd like." He loved the way it hung loosely on her shoulders.

"How close are we to home?"

"I'd say about a half an hour out. Then we all go back home," Harry said, almost sounding somewhat disappointed. Nicole raised an eyebrow.

"Where do you live Harry?" He chuckled.

"I used to jump from place to place. When I wasn't exploring, which was rare, I was with Dr. David Crane. We lost contact after I dropped out of school to become an explorer though. He lives in San Francisco." Her smile widened.

"Good, because I do too. You can stay with me if you'd like." Harry was a bit taken aback by her request. He didn't think she would offer such a thing so soon. "It would just be the two of us, if that's alright with you."

"Of course it's alright with me," Harry said, going down to kiss her. She kissed back just as hard, and they were ultimately lost in each other until Bittenbinder came by and cleared his throat, making them both jump.

"Just wanted to let you know that we're landing in about 10 minutes," he said as he eyed Harry. They both nodded their thanks as he walked back to his seat by Leech. Harry smiled at Nicole and went right back to kissing her. What started out as sweet and innocent turned hot and messy quickly. They licked at each other's teeth continuously, as if neither of them could be satisfied. When the need for oxygen became too great, they split, Harry keeping a tight hold on Nicole for when they landed. He could begin to see the airport tower and buildings below from the window.

When they first touched the runway, they felt the initial bump and the breaks making their plane ride rough. Harry held Nicole tightly, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere. Once they were free to get up, he reluctantly let go of Nicole, realizing he hadn't let go of her since yesterday sometime. She stood and waited for him to get up before walking to the exit. Their gear was waiting for them outside, as it was unloaded from the plane. They walked together hand in hand from the plane, ready to start a new adventure- together.

* * *

Ok so I was playing again today and it totally inspired me to finish this story (: shout out to all my fellow Pitfall gamers out there! We rock!


End file.
